villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Zsasz (Gotham)
Victor Zsasz is the main hitman and enforcer of Carmine Falcone (later Oswald Cobblepot) in the series Gotham. Leading his own band of female assassins, he is one of the most feared psychos in the city. He is a supporting villain in the first and second season. Like his mainstream counterpart, he has a habit of carving a scar into his body, for every kill he has caused. History Season 1 Zsasz first appears in "Penguins Umbrella" after it comes out that Gordon didn't kill Penguin when Falcon sends him, and two of his assassins to the GCPD station to collect Gordon. Gordon refuses, and asks Zsasz if he'll come after him in a room filled with cops. But Zsasz calmly orders everyone out, leading to the entire GCPD abandoning Gordon. A fire fight breaks out between Gordon and them. Zsasz manages to wound Gordon, but Montoya and Allen manage to rescue him in time. Zsasz however does manage to kill another officer, who wandered onto the scene unaware of what was going on. Later when Bullock and Gordon confront Falcone, he reveals that Zsasz has Barbara and will kill her if they do not back down. Although Bullock does not believe him, Gordon won't take the risk and gives up. Zsasz then enters the room with Barbara, revealing that Falcone wasn't bluffing. On Carmine's orders Zsasz releases Barbara. Later on, when Liza has seemingly been kidnapped by Fish Mooney, Zsasz repeatedly offers to take his crew and get her back. But contemplating retiring, Falcone hesitates, up until Penguin reveals to him that Liza is in fact a mole for Fish, using Falcone's memorys of his mother to gain his trust. Infuriated at being deceived and having the memory of his mother besmirched, Falcone sends Zsasz in. He and his crew attack and kill all Fish's followers. Then they capture Fish and Butch, after Falcone kills Liza. Following Butch escaping and rescuing Fish, they go to her former club to confront Cobblepot. However half way through, Zsasz and his group arrive to recapture or kill them. In the gun battle Butch manages to kill one of Zsasz assassins, angering Zsasz. In return Zsasz manages to shoot Butch in the leg. Butch manages to let Fish escape, but Zsasz captures Butch. He then spends several weeks torturing him, until Butch is to broken to disobey. Taking him to Penguin in this state, he hands him over to help Penguin run Fish's club (once again on Falcone's orders). Season 2 After Falcone left Gotham, Zsasz continued working for Penguin as a hitman. After Falcone's retirement Victor begins working for Oswald. The pair of them threaten Commissioner Gillian Loeb to give Jim Gordon his job back in the G.C.P.D. and force Loeb to retire as commissioner. On Penguins orders he enters the bureau of mayoral candidate Hobbs. Hobbs, who is aware that someone tries to murder him, tells Zsasz that he has fife guards and Zsasz is alone. Zsasz replies that it only seems fair and quickly shoots two of Hobbs guards. While the remaining men bring Hobbs outside they are pursued by Zsasz. Hobbs and one guard manage to get outside where the guard is shot by Zsasz. Zsasz is disturbed by the arrival of Gordon and his new founded Task Force. They try to take down Zsasz but the hitman is abe to shoot two of them before being shot himself. Groaning "Unexpected!", he sinks to the ground. Before Gordon or the task force can reach him, he shoots a hydrant which erupts in a water fountain. In the chaos Zsasz escapes. Along with most of Penguin's crew, Zsasz watches the TV when Theo Galavan tells the media that people like Penguin have no place at Gotham anymore and will be hunted down. Angrily Penguin smashes the TV and states that Galavan will die tonight. Zsasz, leading a horde of killers is then sent by Penguin to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the dinner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Only Bullock and Harvey remain, fending off Zsasz and his female assassin group until the police arrives. Episode appearances Season 1 *"Penguin's Umbrella" *"What The Little Bird Told Him" *"Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" *"The Blind Fortune Teller" Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" Gallery ZsaszAtGCPD.png|Zsasz introduces himself at the GCPD ZsasZGordonGCPDfight.png|Zsasz fights Gordon at the precinct ZsaszShootsCivilian.png|Zsasz shoots a unarmed policewoman ZsaszStopsButch.png|Zsasz takes Fish and Butch prisoner on Falcone's orders ZsaszSavesCobblepot.png|Zsasz stops Fish from killing Cobblepot ZsaszKilledGuard.png|Zsasz with a guard of Loeb whom he murdered ZsaszWounded.png|Zsasz is wounded in a firefight ZsaszComesForButch.png|Zsasz is sent to kill Butch Trivia * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Zsasz generally kills with a gun, while his counterpart prefers knives and dislikes guns calling them "unreliable." Category:Henchmen Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Leader Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Enforcer Category:Male Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal